Harmonica Prom
by Harvest Loon
Summary: It's prom night for Molly and Chase's daughter. In their opinion she's growing up far too quickly. The couple reminisce about their daughter's childhood as well as memories from their own prom. Oneshot- Please review.


Harmonica Prom

**Okay so here's an idea that popped into my head a few days ago so I thought I'd give it a try. This is just a oneshot, albeit a long one, as I have way too many long stories that need finishing. I don't own harvest moon or any of the characters. Please review, they mean a lot to me. Thanks and enjoy.**

~::~

Where did the time go?

Chase watched his daughter and her boyfriend stand arm in arm as his wife tried to take their photograph.

~::~

16 years had passed since he'd held his baby girl for the first time ever, wondering how it was possible for him to have contributed in the making of something so perfect and so beautiful. Molly had passed her to him, nestling her into his arms and then falling back limply on the hospital bed, her face glistening with sweat, a content smile on her lips. Chase held the impossibly small infant rather awkwardly watching through tear blurred eyes as she stirred slightly from her sleep. She opened one tiny eyelid, a bright violet jewel staring up at her father's face and then closing again as she squirmed uncomfortably in her swaddling. With a finger he carefully brushed her little lock of peach hair to the side so he could inspect her face more closely. Her mother's nose and lips, her father's eyes and hair.

'Liliana.' Molly spoke up, her voice broken and shaky. Chase jolted, glancing up at his wife whose face was pale and drained, her eyelids heavy, ready to fall closed at any second.

'Hm?' His eyes wandered back to his newborn daughter, her nose twitching as she slept peacefully.

'Liliana' Molly repeated, her head sinking back into her pillows.

'Liliana' Chase whispered, a perfect mix of the two names they just simply couldn't decide on. 'Happy Birthday, my angel.'

~::~

'Liliana, smile honey!' Molly urged as she peered over her old tattered camera.

'But mum! You're embarrassing me…and you've got your finger over the flash!'

~::~

15 years since she had first gurgled "Papa" sending an unimaginable joy to the chef as he stared at her with wide eyes, his jaw falling open slightly. '

'L-Lili, what did you just say?' He crouched down on the floor beside his daughter who picked up a colourful building block and shoved it in her mouth. She then pulled it back out covered in drool and dropped it with a harsh clatter on the floor. She giggled happily, crawling off and finding another toy that she didn't quite understand how to play with. She paused at his request,

'Paaaa-paaaa…'

Chase beamed with delight.

'Molly? Molly! Come quick!'

His wife appeared out of the kitchen, a large basket of laundry under one arm a small red pot of mush in the other. On passing she handed her husband the small pot and continued over to the kitchen table.

'Lili say it again, say it for Mama!' He sang excitedly mixing the mush with a small spoon.

'Din-dins.' Liliana clapped merrily, holding open her mouth to reveal a few tiny white teeth.

'No, say Papa, like before!' Chase encouraged holding the baby food out of her reach and leaning his face in close to hers. Molly laid down the shirt she had just folded and watched in amusement.

'DIN-DINS!' Liliana yelled her face contorting like it usually did before a giant tantrum 'DIN-DIN-DIN-DIN-DIN…' She continued loudly, thumping her recently retrieved toy off the floor repeatedly. Molly chuckled lifting a pair of socks out of the basket and watched her husband sigh in defeat as his began spoon feeding her the mushed peas.

'She did say it…I swear!' He grumbled as his daughter continued to dribble green liquid down her chin and onto her little orange baby grow. Molly rolled her eyes and muttered something to the effect of- _of course she did._

~::~

'We'll get our picture taken at the prom anyway!' Their daughter continued, her long peach blonde hair curled and hanging loosely around her shoulders, her bright violet eyes glaring at her mother as she banged her camera in agitation.

~::~

The couple sat on the sofa watching their daughter crawl around after Storm, Molly's collie dog who usually lived outside. Occasionally she would grab his tail, giggling merrily as the dog whined for her to let go.

'You're sure it's safe for her to be around that thing? I mean what if it bit her and gave her rabies?' Chase stressed, shifting about uncomfortably.

'For Goddess sake Chase! Storm is definitely not rabid and look…she loves him.' They watched the rather large dog leap around excitedly however being very careful of the infant, almost as if he understood that she was something very precious to his beloved owner. Liliana clapped repeatedly as she watched him,

'Goggy goggy goggy!' She gurgled, her little cheeks pink with joy. She grabbed two large fistfuls of his fur, her parents watching in both shock and amazement as she hauled herself into a standing position for the first time ever.

'She…she's standing!' Chase said quietly as he tried not to put her off. Molly could only nod as she gaped at her daughter who was trying to get a feel for life on legs. Storm took a few steps forward forcing Liliana to follow him. She wobbled uneasily, relying totally on the dog for support.

'Her first steps…' Chase muttered again.

'Quick, the camera!' Molly said leaping up and dashing for the cupboard.

11 years since her first day of school when she had clung tightly to her father's leg at the door, hair in perfect pigtails, little brown satchel hanging from her shoulders.

'Papa don't leave me!' She'd cried. Chase peeled her off of him and crouched down placing a kiss on her forehead. He then turned her around and encouraged her forwards.

'Hey there!' A small purple haired child squealed excitedly running towards them and grinning in Liliana's face. 'I'm Angie! What's your name?' And before he knew it she was off. Angie led her over to a seat next to hers all the while chatting away to her about this and that, asking questions continuously. Lili glanced back at her father momentarily, raising her small hand to her lips and blowing him a sweet kiss. Chase's heart thumped loudly as he pretended to catch the kiss and shove it in his pocket receiving a giggle from his daughter who then turned and skipped off.

~::~

'Stupid old piece of crap.' Molly muttered 'Sweetie I just want one picture for the family album.'

'Molls, if you fanned through that family album fast enough you'd probably see the kids moving!' Chase chuckled. That got them to smile and before anybody could utter another word there was a startling flash.

'Perfect.' The farmer beamed.

'Mum I'm blind!' She whined rubbing her eyes and stamping her foot in annoyance, that clack of her stiletto sending a heart-wrenching pain through her father's body. She had grown up. She'd never again be that adorable 7 year-old who crept into their bed in the middle of the night to hide from the storm that blew outside. Or that outgoing 9 year-old, who could spend her entire weekend brushing the animals, she got that from her mother.

'Oh you two look so cute together, don't they Chase?' Molly took a few steps back and encircled her husband's waist, letting her head rest on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her back and held her tightly against him.

It was a touchy subject, some reckless boy stealing his little girl away from him. It took all he had to restrain that temper of his as he caressed his wife's back carefully.

'Uh huh.' Was all he could manage and Liliana could see he was incredibly uncomfortable.

'Well we'd better be going, we don't wanna be late. Come on Roy.' Liliana sang, her fingers intertwining with his. They moved towards the door, brushing past Molly and Chase who still held each other tightly, the brunette's eyes beginning to tear up.

Roy wrenched open the stiff farmhouse door holding it for his girlfriend who hesitated slightly, glancing back at her parents and then back at her boyfriend.

'Um…you get going, I'll catch up. I just wanna talk to my parents for a second 'kay?' Liliana muttered quietly. The boy looked puzzled for a moment and then gave an understanding nod.

'I'll wait at the bottom of the lane.' He said smoothly leaning in to kiss her cheek and then quickly averting out the door when his eyes temporarily locked with Chase's.

Liliana turned, fumbling with her hands awkwardly in front of her long ice-blue gown.

'What is it honey?' Molly asked, loosening her grip on her husband and smiling at her daughter sweetly. Liliana's gaze was locked solely on her father, matching amethyst jewels watching each other intently.

'C-can I…' She stuttered, it had sounded fine in her head, not embarrassing at all, but there they stood staring her down. 'Actually it doesn't matter, it's stupid. Roy's waiting on me-'

'Lili?' Chase said curiously raising an eyebrow. The petite girl's face flushed a deep scarlet.

'T-tomorrow can you make me those little sunflower shaped pancakes like when I was little?' She asked almost shamefully, hanging her head and continuing to wring her fingers.

Her parents exchanged a smile before looking back at her lovingly.

'Of course I can sweetheart.' Chase chuckled soothingly.

'With the strawberries and cream?' She added looking up into her father's eyes once more.

'They wouldn't be sunny sunflower pancakes without um.'

Liliana's smile widened into a grin and she flung her arms around him nestling her head in under his chin. Molly stood aside and watched, smiling contently at the adorable scene.

'I don't want you guys to distance from me just because I'm getting older. I…I don't wanna grow up!'

Chase held her closely rocking her slightly back and forth.

'You'll always be our little girl Liliana, don't be so silly.' Chase whispered to her. He longed for moments like this only wishing never to have to let her go. She always seemed so impatient, always trying to grow up too fast. He understood however it would be no time before she was married with kids of her own, and her old parents would only be an annoyance complaining because they didn't get to see their grandchildren enough.

'I love you dad.' She whispered, shutting her eyes and tightening her arms around him. Oh no, he wouldn't cry! Not in front of his daughter!

'I love you more.'

Liliana stifled a laugh, her eyes brimming with tears. She left her father reluctantly and latched onto her mother who had already leaked a few tears.

'Oh honey, don't cry you'll ruin your makeup!'

'I love you mum.' She whispered again, her chin hooking over her mother's shoulder.

'Love you too sweetie. Now come on, there's a very handsome young man waiting for you out there.'

'Yea, kissy kissy kissy!' A childish voice taunted from the doorway into her bedroom.

'Shut up worm!' Liliana snapped as she carefully wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. She had definitely inherited that fiery temper of her father's.

'Lili and Roy, sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g…' Her 10 year-old brother continued to sing taking off in a skip around the room. An exact copy of his father with the same unruly hair but with his mother's nature.

'Riley!' Molly said sternly grabbing him by the shoulder as he skipped past and holding him still in front of her. Liliana stuck her tongue out at him receiving an even more creative face back.

'I'll see you later.' And she was gone, the look she threw upon her exit a replica of one her mother used frequently when they were younger causing a knot to yank in Chase's stomach.

'Have fun.' Molly called after her as the door closed softly.

'And as for you young man, it's almost your bedtime!'

'But, but muuuuum!'

'No buts!' She said ushering him back through the bedroom door 'Story time in 10 minutes.'

Chase still stood in the exact same spot looking rather deflated. He swept a few stray strands of peachy hair out of his eyes and exhaled deeply. Suddenly a pair of arms engulfed him from behind, a head pressing into his back.

'It's hard, isn't it?' Molly said quietly taking a deep breath and inhaling his sweet scent of oranges and pine. She couldn't remember their last quiet moment together. If it hadn't been for a hungry baby or a screaming toddler or a 14 year-old and an 8 year-old arguing over who hit who first.

'I didn't think it'd be _this _hard!' He remembered what Irene had told him the day Liliana was born, "Chase, the first 16 years will be tough and then…it gets tougher!" At the time he thought 16 years seemed like ages away, but boy had it come around quickly.

'Do you remember our prom?' She asked 'Liliana and Riley were just twinkles in my eye.' She chuckled. Chase sighed layering his arms over hers on his stomach.

_22 years previous…_

'They'll be married some day.' Chase's mother told Molly's. She was a tall slender woman with peach blonde hair down to her waist and beautiful green eyes. Molly's mother, a much smaller woman with huge brown eyes and short chestnut hair, tilted her head to the side as she watched the young boy tie a corsage onto her daughter's wrist.

'You think?' She replied, trying to imagine Molly getting married at all. She was so outgoing, always running on hyper-active energy. Could she be tied down?

'Well, if I know my Chase, he'd never devote so much time to a girl he wasn't getting serious about. I'm telling you Laurie, just you wait and see.'

And it was true, he guarded her like an incredibly valuable jewel, he gazed at her with eyes full of adoration, he held her like he was never going to let her go.

Molly wore a floor length gown in a beautiful violet, the exact same colour as Chase's eyes. It had a tight bodice and long flowing skirt that pooled out around her feet.

'You guys ready?' Molly's mother called, her camera held tightly in her grasp. Chase brushed his lips over the back of Molly's hand before leading her towards their mothers who stood together watching their children's romance bloom.

'Wait, Chase one of you hair pins is falling out…here let me fix it for you.' Molly chuckled as she watched his mother fuss over him as he attempted to swat her away to no avail. 'There we go.' She planted a quick kiss on his cheek leaving a pink stain. 'Oh dear!' She then licked her thumb and began wiping at it.

'Mum! Please stop!' He snapped. Chase loved his mother more than anything, but sometimes she over mollycoddled him. It was the following year that a tragic boating accident took both his parents lives leaving him distraught and in absolute despair, but Molly was there for him, she always was. She'd sit through all his raging tantrums as he blamed himself continuously. She held his hand at the funeral. She dried his tears when he arrived at her house at 2am…

'Come on Clara!' Molly's mom grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way. 'Alright kids, say cheese.' Molly laced her arm through Chase's and leaned in close to him smiling sweetly. Shortly after, they made there way towards town. The prom was held on the pier which had been decorated with fairy lights and ribbons. Several large speakers had been set up and played music softly.

'Alrighty you two, picture time.' Simon said cheerfully as they arrived over the bridge. Buts that what proms about right? Photos, singing, dancing?

After yet another photograph they finally got there and were amongst their other friends in no time.

'Goddess Molly your dress is soooo cute!' An excitable Renee squealed wrapping her arms around her best friend. 'You look soooo pretty!'

'So do you Ren, where's Toby?' Molly replied slipping out of her hold and glancing around at the others.

'Meh, he's somewhere. But less about him, more about Chase! You guys look pretty serious!' Her huge brown eyes burned with curiosity.

'Well-'

'Molly! Why darlin' you look absolutely to die for!' A blonde figure suddenly appeared beside Renee, her hand held tightly by a large burly redhead.

'Hey Kathy! Thanks, wow you look amazing!' The blonde wore a tight green dress that outlined her amazing figure, her long curls hanging loosely down her back almost touching her butt.

'Oh stop!'

'Yo yo yo! Luke my man!' Her boyfriend Owen called snapping her attention away from Molly.

'Selena!' She yelled at the swarthy girl in dancers garb as the couple scuttled off.

The brunette turned back to Renee only to realise that she'd already moved off to talk to Anissa who stood arm in arm with the school nerd, Jin.

'Would you like to dance?' A smooth voice sounded quietly in her ear causing her to jolt slightly. She turned sharply coming face to face with her destined husband who gazed deeply into her eyes, a soft smile resting on his lips.

'I'd love to.' She accepted his outstretched hand and he led her further down the pier where Candace and Julius and Calvin and Phoebe danced slowly, Julius chatting away whilst Candace rested her head on his chest clearly pretending to listen. Chase spun her around once and pulled her into his chest guiding her arms up around his neck and then gently placing his hands on her hips.

'If I haven't already said so, you look incredibly beautiful tonight.' He cooed as he brushed his lips over her ear, his warm breath causing goosebumps to break out over her skin. She blushed heavily under his words and his touch, something he loved and something she simply couldn't help. She could have stayed there, listening to his sweet nothings for hours, days.

'Y-you have…3 times actually.' She stuttered as he pressed his lips to her neck chuckling to himself.

They danced for the most part of the night, chatting back and forth and seeming to ignore most of the others, however it may just have been Chase's anti-social attitude partnered with his jealousy of Molly talking to the other guys, especially that idiot Luke who seemed to flirt with her without even realising it. Molly was smart enough to realise though, and she didn't reject him! That's what worried Chase…

Molly didn't seem to mind spending all her time with Chase. They were in school all day together and afterwards she would accompany him at his part-time job in the Brass bar whereby he would cook and she would eat and chat to him. When he was free he would occasionally try to help Molly and her family on the farm, anything to be with her…even if it meant getting muddy and sweaty.

Molly sighed as she let herself melt against him, was it silly to say she was in love at just 16? Was it even possible? Then again she wasn't sure if what she felt was love or just a crush as she wasn't really sure how to determine which was which. She wanted to be with him all the time, and when she wasn't with him, she thought about him. Her heart leapt when she heard his voice. When she saw him her heart thudded so loudly she was sometimes afraid he'd hear it. She was embarrassed to ask her mum what love felt like…especially with her dad lurking about. You see they'd never actually announced their "getting together", it just sort of…happened and everybody kind of got the hint, however it didn't really come as much of a shock to them. Still she just had to ask;

'Ch-Chase?' She spoke up, his eyes opening as permission for her to continue. He was a good listener, even if he didn't have much to say. 'Is this…love?' Her face suddenly burned red hot, had she seriously just asked him that?

Chase stared at her for several moments, his mind thinking a thousand things at once. She loved him? No, she thought she did? She wanted to love him? She didn't want to but couldn't help it?

He opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it promptly. If she felt the same way he did then he was pretty sure it was love…but he didn't know how she felt.

'Molly…'

'Oh Goddess Chase I can't believe I asked you that, of course I love you!'

The peach blond boy's eyes widened even further if possible. They knew it but they'd never said it before. Once Molly thought about it she realised that's not how she wanted to tell him at all. She shut her eyes tightly and winced.

'Oh Goddess!' She repeated burying her head in his chest and whishing the pier plank she was standing on would just vanish and let her drop into the sea below.

'M-Molly, I…I love you too.' Chase blushed wildly, holding his breath and waiting for her to respond. The young farmer froze, her fingers scrunching two fistfuls of his shirt as she pushed herself back a little to look at him. The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile which spread quickly to her boyfriend. He leaned down to kiss her but she held him away, that smile quickly converting to a firm line. Chase's brow furrowed. 'What's wrong?' He asked sounding a little concerned.

'We're rushing things.' She told him in complete seriousness. Even when Chase rolled his eyes she stayed firm about her words.

'Molly-'

'No Chase! We're too young! I'm scared it won't last and we'll end up divorced at like 30!' She was genuinely worried, but he just couldn't take her seriously, he never could. It was the look of sheer and utter panic in her eyes that caused him to…well snigger, to which she was not impressed. 'Chase!' She whined 'Don't laugh at me!' She slapped his arm sharply, her glare burning into his.

'Look, I don't think…w-wait…you'd marry me?' Seriously, it took him that long? Molly blushed once more, and suddenly the wood patterns of the pier deck became incredibly interesting.

'Well yea…wouldn't you wanna marry me?'

Chase blinked furiously at her, he liked it better then they were dancing in silence.

'We're 16 Molly! Talk about rushing things…' He scoffed averting his gaze out to sea where things seemed so peaceful and a lot less pressurising. Goddess, Women! Chase thought to himself grouchily.

Molly reluctantly nodded in agreement, however Chase could tell she wasn't satisfied. It was the way she shoved her tongue into her cheek and let out a long exhale.

'Of course I'd wanna marry you Molls!' Her eyes were alight a grin spreading over her carefully glossed lips. She flung her arms around his neck and squeezed him until he had difficulty breathing in.

'That's good cause I don't think I could live without you Chasie!' She sang.

'Attention children!' Hamilton called over a microphone 'We will now announce the prom king and queen.' Chase and Molly exchanged a hopeful glance, but they knew it was a long shot. They weren't exactly a "popular" couple, Chase was to blame for that. Excitement spread like wild fire throughout the crowd, phrases such as "Do I look okay?" and "Its bound to be us, right?" used frequently.

'This year's prom king and queen are…' Hands were held, eyes were shut tight in anticipation, 'Owen and Kathy!' The blonde's scream could probably be heard in the neighbouring towns, whilst Owen roared in triumph grabbing his girlfriend's hips, picking her up and spinning her around. 'Congratulations you two.' It could've easily been predicted, Owen being the school jock and Kathy being probably the most popular student. Everybody else clapped, albeit unenthusiastically. A loud huff and a stamp of the foot from Julius caught Molly's attention. His arms were folded tightly across his chest, his lips pouting.

'What has that…animal got that I don't have?' He whinged, about ready to throw a tantrum like a spoilt child. Molly heard Chase mutter something incredibly inappropriate however she couldn't help but laugh, he brought it on himself asking a question like that.

The elected king and queen received their crowns graciously, their speeches gaining quite a few laughs and as they shared their first dance as royals, Chase and Molly stood to the side and watched along with all the other couples.

'They deserved it.' Molly stated modestly watching Kathy in admiration, if only she looked like that…

'No they didn't, we did!' Chase responded, and quite loudly at that.

'Chase! I was trying to be nice about it!' She whispered swatting his stomach with the back of her hand.

'And I'm telling the truth!'

Later that night Chase walked an absolutely exhausted Molly home. He held her hand tightly in his own listening to her rant about how Anissa had said her dress was old and tatty to which it was quite the opposite.

'She always looks better than me, and she knew her dress would be nicer than mine! I hate how she d…' The rest of her sentence was muffled in a yawn.

He stopped her outside her door and turned her round to face him, placing a firm hand on each shoulder.

'Molly, in my eyes, you're the most beautiful woman on this island.' He complimented smoothly. A pink hue settled on her cheeks, her bashful nature causing her to break their gaze.

'Oh, Chase-' He pressed his lips against hers suddenly, causing her to squeak in surprise. Their lips moved quietly against each other, Molly's heart fluttering almost as much as Chase's. He pulled away slightly, moving up and pressing another soft kiss to her forehead.

'Get to bed farm girl, I'll see you tomorrow.' He teased, brushing her chestnut bangs out of her eyes and pressing one last kiss to her cheek.

'See you tomorrow.' She whispered, closely followed by another yawn as she yanked open her front door. A strong yellow glow shot out and engulfed her as she paused watching his retreating figure disappear down the dirt path. With a sigh she entered, upon closing the door shooting one last glance, but he was gone.

~::~

'And they all lived happily ever after.' Molly glanced down at her son who was already sound asleep, his eyelids fluttering as he dreamt about what Molly could only imagine to be either exploring or treasure hunting. She leant down pressing a kiss to the crown of his head and shutting his favourite book carefully. It amazed her, that child's ability to listen to the same story time and time again. She pulled his quilt further up around his chin and paused to admire her child who, just like her daughter, was growing up right before her very eyes. With a sigh she crept as quietly as possible to the door, leaving the book on the shelf and flicking off the light switch. 'Goodnight sweetheart.' She whispered before closing the door gently. All her efforts to keep him asleep however were in vain as at that very moment the door burst open, her daughter storming through in floods of tears.

'Liliana?' Molly said in a questionable tone as she shoved her mother aside and flew into the bedroom, banging the door behind her. 'Well Riley's awake.' She grumbled, glancing over at Chase who lay on the sofa, opening an eye as the scene had roused him from his sleep.

Molly turned reopening the door into the kid's bedroom and peering around the frame to see her daughter lying face down on her bed, her body quivering as she sobbed into her pillows. Riley stood at her bedside, one hand placed on her shoulder.

'Is everything okay Lili?' He asked in his innocent baby voice. She didn't reply, just continued with her tantrum.

'What's wrong?' Chase's voice whispered as he appeared by his Wife's side in the doorway. Molly shook her head and entered the room, slowly making her way over to the distraught girl. 'Riles.' Chase called quietly, motioning for his son to join him outside. The peach blond boy nodded, with widened tearful eyes. He thought he didn't like his sister, but he hated seeing her upset.

When the door closed, Molly perched herself on the side of the bed and placed a hand on Liliana's back.

'Was it Roy?' She asked knowingly, she could only but imagine what Chase would do to him…but knew quite rightly what Owen would do to Chase if he laid a finger on him.

The distraught teen sat up a little, rubbing her red rimmed eyes and sniffing.

'H-him…a-and Lucy…' She fell against her mother in another flood of tears and wails. She held her daughter tightly in her arms stroking her deflated curls and rocking her soothingly. She didn't need to hear anymore, she got the picture quite clearly.

'He's a boy Lilipad, a teenage boy fuelled with testosterone. And if I know Lucy I'm pretty sure he isn't totally to blame.'

Liliana continued to weep into her mother's blouse.

'It was sooo embarrassing mum!' She snivelled. Molly sighed and held her tighter.

'I know sweetie, I know.' She glanced down at Liliana's dress, torn and muddy, her shoes which lay in the middle of the floor also filthy. 'Did you run home via the swamp?' She said, anxious about what Chase might say after the money he had spent to have that dress made. But she understood that the last thing on Lili's mind was her outfit.

'S-sorry.' She wept taking a quick glance at the tatters she now wore. 'I-I took a shortcut.'

'Oh don't worry about it honey.' The girl rested her head on her Molly's shoulder in despair, her breathing hitched and ragged, her throat almost aching to wretch.

'W-what should I do…I-I think I l-love him.' Molly swallowed a dry lump in her throat. She'd heard that somewhere before. Liliana sucked in a sharp, shaky breath. Her eyes burned painfully as she tried to make eye contact with her mother who appeared to be reminiscing. 'Mum?'

Molly shook her head and looked deeply into her daughter's blood shot eyes.

'L-Lili let me tell you something, when I was your age,' Liliana rolled her eyes at that line as if she'd heard it a thousand times before, which she had 'Look Liliana, your father and I had many arguments, mostly over stupid things that we laugh about now.'

The teen wiped her nose with the back of her hand and tucked a lock of dishevelled hair behind her ear.

'What's your point?'

Molly placed a hand on her cheek and brushed away a few tear stains with her thumb.

'My point is, your father and I are married now!' Liliana forced a smile over her slightly chapped lips and nodded.

'I guess you're right.' She stifled a laugh and closed her eyes softly letting her weary body relax into her mother's arms, the most gentle and supportive place a girl can be. Molly placed a kiss atop Lili's head. 'I'll talk to Roy tomorrow…I didn't even give him a chance to explain.'

Molly smiled, content with her work.

'That's good honey. Now, get some sleep.' She patted her back reassuringly as she got up and headed for the bedroom door picking up the muddy, discarded shoes on her way.

'Mum?' Liliana called after her. Molly glanced over her shoulder at her daughter who was beginning to unzip her dress.

'Hm?'

'How do you always know what to say?' She asked in admiration. Molly exhaled in a short puff.

'It comes with being a mother.' She replied simply.

Chase sat on the end of their bed, Riley fast asleep in his arms. His gaze left his son's face for his wife's upon her entrance into the room.

'All okay?' He whispered receiving a smile and a nod.

'Boy trouble.' Chase grimaced.

'I don't even wanna know!'

~::~

_**The End**_

**Thanks for reading everyone. Please review, it'd mean a lot and based on the feedback I may consider doing more long oneshots like this. **

**Yours truly,**

**~*Sarah*~**


End file.
